Spartan of the storm
by jack2the7ripper
Summary: A spartan of UNSC and Overwatch ends up into the world of Legends alone and confused what will happen? Well that is one hell of a story my dearest reader.


Name: (y/n)

Alias: (y/n)-987

Affiliation- UNSC (former), ONI (former), Overwatch (current)

Role: Tank

Estimated stamina: 300%

Armor: 100%

Relatives: Unknown

Age: 20 (cryo: 47)

Occupation: Spartan II

Nationally: Unknown (Former), united kingdom.

A super soldier from another dimension (y/n) is armed with the most unique weaponry such as his battle rifle and shotgun for ranged and close range enemies. The thrusts on his back can allow him limited fight but he normally uses them to air slam his enemies, along with this he has also has his sticky bomb that was based off a alien weapon that attaches itself to a enemy before exploding. His over shield is a boost that triples his shields energy that allow his shield to take more punishment than it normally would, His final move is his "headhunter take down" which turns him invisible (even to widow maker) for a short time and allows him to use his energy sword to instantly kill his enemies.

Highlight intros:

Heroic: (y/n) in his mark 4 spartan armor with his shotgun on his shoulder and battle rifle in his other as he looks to the screen.

Spartan slam- (y/n) Runs forward with his shotgun before jumping in the air with his thrusts before slamming on the ground doing a three point landing as everything stops when he looks at the screen mid slam.

Time to get sticky- The spartan to the screen and is lightly tossing a sticky bomb in hand but he hears something and turns his head to the right, quickly he throws the bomb at the other side as the screen follows his bomb in plasma blue effect with him pointing his shotgun at the screen.

Overshield: Taking fire from a unknown attacker off screen as the spartan grabs one of his Overshieled disks and placing it on his chest plate and he gets a green aura as she turns to the shooter and returns fire with the assault rifle

Headhunter- The spartan is sitting crossleged with his helmet spinning on his hand, but as the camera gets closer he turns his head and turns invisible as the camera looks around for the spartan. He then appears helmet on and his blue energy swords at the screen's 'neck'.

X-mas: (y/n) is holding a present as he sakes it with his helmet not on as he put his ear to the box before opening it before it exploded with his face covered in ash with a very pissed look.

Happy Halloween: Holding a pumpkin in hand he throws it in the air before shooting it with his shotgun as candy rains down from above.

Knife thrower: (y/n) is infront of a target with a hand full of throwing knives, when he throws them the screen turns around to see what (y/n) got which was a ring around the bull's eye with a knife in the middle.

(Dance): (y/n) brake dances (think raiden from metal gear 4) before getting on his hand and points at the screen like a gun and fires before repeating.

Skins:

Normal: mark 4 armor in a normal spartan green color.

Red team: Adds red markings to his armor with Douglas symbols on his shoulder

Black team: His armor is jet black with a sliver visor

Unpainted: His armor is metal grey with some yellow markings

Winter: Snow camo with a white visor

Desert: Sand camo with a black visor

Overwatch: Armor is painted overwatch white and blue with the overwatch symbol on his shoulders

Blackwatch: Armor is painted in a black, grey, and red blackwatch coloring with a ace of spades on his right shoulder.

Headhunter: The armor is different it is very familiar to Jonah-B283's armor with added shells on the chest, shotgun shells on his chest, a human skull on his right side, pouch on his left leg, and Kukri on his right shoulder.

Wrath's chance: A repaint to headhunter but a skull on the visor of the helmet but in darker colors with a red shoulder pad on his right.

The legend: Master chief's armor

The demon: Noble six's classic armor

Dark ages: His armor is knight like (think of the doom knight sentinel)

(Halloween skin: 1) Flood: His right arm is covered in the flood form along with some of his chest and leg and his helmet is cracked (without his helmet his skin is dead grey with glowing eyes) the flood red flowers are next to his next along with battle damaged armor.

(Halloween skin: 2) Haunted: Wearing a cloak over his armor he wears the pilot helmet with hunted visor (his face is the same as the flood skin) as his armor glows slightly.

(X-mas skin: 1) Coming to town: Armor is decked with a overcoat with white fur on the inside of the inside and a hood on the back with red armor and armor on his shoulders, fur boots with armored soles, and a santa hat on the top of his head.

(X-mas skin: 2) Mr white X-mas: Armor is pure white like snow (He breaths fog) His visor glows blue and his jumpsuit does as well, with a fur collar around his neck.

* * *

Dialogue:

**Ashe**

(y/n): "You must be the infamous Ashe,"


End file.
